Fluorinated surfactants have been widely used in industrial coatings and other applications for many years. Fluorinated surfactants can be useful, for example, for lowering the surface tension of a formulation, changing wetting behavior, providing leveling properties, and providing storage stability (e.g., with respect to phase separation). The particular properties affected depend, for example, on the particular composition of each surfactant and the particular formulation in which it is used. Traditionally many widely used fluorinated surfactants included long-chain perfluoroalkyl groups, for example, perfluorooctyl groups. Recently, however, other types of fluorinated compounds that can be useful as surfactants have been developed. These include fluorinated polymers such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,354 (Savu et al.) and U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2009/0149616 (Audenaert et al.), 2010/0179262 (Dams et al.). In the oil and gas industry, some of such polymers have been found useful for modifying the wettability of reservoir rock. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,817 (Pope et al.) and U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2011/0247822 (Dams).